space_dandyfandomcom-20200215-history
Meow
Mymyamo (nicknamed Meow ミャウ Myau) is one of Dandy's friends. Contrary to expectations, he's not a genetically advanced cat, but he's actually an alien from Planet Betelgeuse. Appearance Meow (like others of his race) resembles a cat, with large yellow eyes and a tan fur covered body. His hands, feet, belly, and the tip of his tail are grey and he has a streak of brown fur that looks like a shooting star running from his scalp down to his back. He sports a red cap, a light green garment he says is a sarong, a brown satchel he uses to carry his phone, and a pair of orange nursing Crocs. Personality Meow is very lazy and carefree. He spends most of his time playing video games and reading manga. Despite doing virtually nothing of use, he believes he's helpful and a crucial component of the Aloha Oe crew by finding information on rare aliens and their whereabouts through social media, to varying degrees of success. Meow has a large appetite and is a connoisseur of ramen. He snacks on bags of potato chips and cans of peach nectar, which he usually leaves lying all over the Aloha Oe. He also enjoys seafood a lot; according to Dandy, Meow sprinkles fish flakes on everything he eats. Apart from brushing his teeth, Meow is very unconcerned about hygiene. His room is filled with old boxes and trash, to the point where QT has given up trying to clean it. He also doesn't like water and, thus, rarely takes actual baths or showers. Instead, he prefers licking himself clean, which generally just makes him smell like fish, much to Dandy and QT's disgust. Though he claims otherwise, Meow is a bit of a pervert. He enjoys spending time at BooBies (and was first found by Dandy taking pictures of the waitresses there), sleeps with a dakimakura, and is the only member of the Aloha Oe who looks at porn, since Dandy prefers the real thing and QT "doesn't even have those ports." Meow isn't particularly smart, a trait noted by QT. Many of the old school papers Dandy and QT found in his bedroom were graded very low. However, he may be a talented artist, given the rather competent drawing he did on the paper about his childhood dream of being a metalworker like his father. Meow is very addicted to his smartphone, which he uses to play games and upload photos of places he goes to a social networking site that greatly resembles Twitter. His handle is @Myau_Space☆Hunter. Relationships Seeing Meow as a lazy freeloader, Dandy took some time to warm up to Meow. Early in the series, they had a somewhat strained relationship, with the two of them often laughing at each other's misfortune. Though the feeling wasn't mutual, Meow initially disliked Pup, especially after feeling that Dandy put more effort into her name than his. However, after she died, Meow was instantly devastated and revealed that he secretly wanted to be her friend and play with her like Dandy got to. Meow is the eldest son in his large family and was thus meant to take over his family's metalworking business. He used to idolize his father, watching him at work and even building replicas of the machine parts his dad makes. However, as he grew up, Meow came to find his homeworld too boring and left it for space. Despite being disappointed by this, his father often brags about how his son travels the galaxy. After Meow visited Betelgeuse, the two patched things up, with his father fully supporting Meow's wishes. Meow had a crush on Katie, a Betelgeusian girl he's known since high school. His infatuation ended after he drunkenly flirted with her, only to find out that she was a lesbian. Meow also has two (unnamed) Betelgeusian friends from middle school and a number of followers on social media, such as @Sobakasu (Freckles) and @Kishimen (Noodles). Episodes featured Major appearances *Live with the Flow, Baby *The Search for the Phantom Space Ramen, Baby *Occasionally Even the Deceiver Is Deceived, Baby *Sometimes You Can't Live with Dying, Baby *The War of the Undies and Vests, Baby *The Lonely Pooch Planet, Baby *There's Always Tomorrow, Baby *Nobody Knows the Chameleon Alien, Baby Minor appearances *A Merry Companion Is a Wagon in Space, Baby *A Race In Space Is Dangerous, Baby *Plants Are Living Things, Too, Baby *I'm Never Remembering You, Baby *Even a Vacuum Cleaner Can Love, Baby Trivia *Meow has a large family. He has six siblings; three brothers, two sisters, and an infant whose gender is unknown. *Though Mymyamo is his real name (a common one for Betelgeusians), neither Dandy nor QT can pronounce it so they have taken to calling him "Meow" because he looks like a space cat to them. *It's possible that Bea follows Meow on social media. Finding a picture of Dandy on Meow's account was how Bea originally discovered Dandy's location and, after that, the Gogol Empire was able to find Dandy every time Meow posted another update. Bea may have started following Meow in order to keep track of all his updates. Gallery Ffa8e13f.jpg Space_Dandy_003.jpg Space-Dandy-2.jpg a34s5tyi.jpg (196).jpg Zombie_Meow.jpg Meow_Drinking.png Meowsroom.png Meowphone.png Meow_planta.png Space Dandy - 10 - Large 18.jpg Alternate Fem Meow.png|Alternate Universe Humanoid Meow Space Dandy - 10 - Large 04.jpg Dandy Zombies.jpg Zombie Dandy and Zombie Meow (2).jpg Zombie Dandy and Zombie Meow.jpg Stop being rude.png We have no money and we just ate ramen. We are screwed.png Th Aloha oe crew.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Betelgeusians